


Ground control to Discovery

by Eilisande



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Angst, Communauté : obscur échange, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 02, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Le Discovery a fait son saut dans le futur et l'équipage doit maintenant affronter son plus grand défi : se reconstruire un futur et sauver leurs vies alors que le vaisseau est à peine capable d'avancer dans l'espace et qu'ils doivent surmonter ce terrible traumatisme. Pendant ce temps, Burnham et Tilly ont enfin le temps de souffler et de considérer ce dont elles ont envie.





	Ground control to Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un prompt de l'obscur échange "Michael/Tilly, post-canon, quelque chose sur la vie de l'équipage restant du Discovery alors qu'ils essayent de se reconstruire un futur après le final de la saison 2, avec Michael et Tilly qui ont enfin le temps de souffler et de considérer ce dont elles ont envie.  
Détails facultatifs : PTSD pour tout l'équipage /o/ Bonus si l'énormité de ce qu'ils ont fait et abandonné les rattrape, avec les conséquences psychologiques que ça peut avoir. Bonus x2 pour une scène de l'envoi du dernier signal, et ce qu'il signifie pour les membres de l'équipage (dernier adieu, assurance qu'ils vont bien, message d'amour, promesse de sauvegarde du futur, dernière communication...)."

_Première heure :_

Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nulle part, 900 ans dans le futur, tous engins éteints et sans aucune idée de leur position dans la galaxie. Sur la passerelle du Discovery, l'équipe de pilotage restait silencieux, les yeux rivés sur des écrans qui ne transmettaient plus aucune information. Seule une lumière minimale leur permettait de voir que tous étaient, sinon debout et indemnes, au moins vivants. Assise à son poste, les jambes et les bras engourdis, Owosekun récitait dans sa tête une prière qu'elle croyait avoir à jamais oublié. Detmer, livide, contemplait son écran comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Le lieutenant Rhys avait glissé par terre et claquait des dents en continu. Le froid qui régnait sur la passerelle n'était pas en cause. C'étaient tous des hommes et des femmes admirables, ayant survécu à une guerre et pire encore. Aucun d'eux n'était capable de surmonter l'impossibilité de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre pour le moment. 

Personne n'osait regarder en direction du fauteuil de capitaine. En ce moment, l'absence du capitaine Pike était frappante et aggravait leur désarroi. 

Tombée à terre, Tilly s'étonnait de ne pas être en train de parler à tort et à travers comme d'habitude. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'elle aurait été incapable d'émettre le moindre son mais elle était incapable de forcer sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir. Elle pensait à une vieille tradition de la Starfleet. 

Celle-là concernait la première prise de poste d'un cadet à bord d'un vaisseau spatial. Il y avait des dizaines de traditions à ce sujet, la plupart exigeant une intense quantité d'alcool, mais celle qui avait le plus fait rire Tilly en arrivant sur le _Discovery_ c'était que le cadet devait parier sur la chose la plus incroyable qu'il pensait vivre à bord. S'il tombait juste, l'équipage offrait une tournée générale au cadet et ses amis à bord. 

Bien sûr, il y avait deux façons de réagir à cette tradition : soit sortir la prédiction la plus classique possible pour être sûr de pouvoir bénéficier de la récompense à la première escale, soit viser la plus grande originalité. Être morbide était considéré comme un plus et jusqu'à récemment, « être embarqué dans une guerre avec les klingons » était un pari populaire. Certains des paris les plus fous restaient dans les annales de la Starfleet, comme celui du capitaine Pike. Il avait parié qu'il deviendrait aveugle et tout l'équipage l'était devenu pendant vingt quatre heures après qu'une étrange lumière blanche ait traversé leur vaisseau d'un bout à l'autre. 

À moitié morte de rire, Tilly avait prédit que son capitaine tenterait de la tuer avant la fin de son séjour à bord.

Après leur retour de l'univers miroir, Detmer et les autres l'avaient entraîné dans sa chambre pour lui offrir sa tournée. Bien sûr, Tilly n'aurait pas pu prédire que le capitaine Lorca aurait volontiers tué tout son équipage pour obtenir son trône, mais bon. 

Elle doutait qu'aucun cadet soit monté à bord d'un vaisseau et ai déclaré que le vaisseau serait entraîné 950 ans dans le futur suite à une glorieuse bataille. 

Les lumières clignotèrent, s'éteignirent brièvement, puis revinrent enfin à leur niveau habituel. Cela ne suffit pas à secouer l'équipage, à l'exception de Saru.

-Burnham. Comment va Burnham ?

La question provoqua un électrochoc. 

-Mes écrans dysfonctionnent, je ne capte rien. 

-Pareil pour les miens. 

-Je capte un signal audio, fit Bryce, mais il est très faible, je n'arrive pas à la localiser.

-Et en visuel ? 

-Rien devant nous. Il faudrait faire tourner le vaisseau, mais pour ça il faut une énergie que je n'ai pas, souffla Detmer. 

-Et impossible de contacter l’ingénierie, ajouta Bryce en tapotant sur son oreillette. Je n'ai que du statique. 

Le saut dans le futur avait coûté au Discovery ses dernières forces. Ce n'était plus qu'une coquille de métal qui dérivait dans l'espace, s'éloignant peut être de milliers de kilomètres de Burnham chaque seconde. Ils n'étaient peut être pas formés à réagir à un saut dans le futur, mais faire l'impossible et plus encore pour sauver une camarade, ça c'était dans leurs cordes. 

Saru hocha la tête. 

-Quelqu'un doit descendre à l’ingénierie et leur demander de mettre la priorité sur les moteurs et sur l'envoi d'énergie à l'infirmerie. Quand nous saurons où est Burnham, nous auront tout le temps de chercher où nous sommes exactement dans la galaxie et si nous sommes en sécurité.

-Pour ce qu'on en sait, la galaxie est entièrement contrôlée par les Klingons et nous sommes tous morts, s'exclama Tilly avant de grimacer. Pardon commandant. Je cours à l’ingénierie.

Elle serait morte de honte à l'idée d'avoir proféré ce genre d'énormité en un moment pareil si Owosekun et Detmer n'avaient pas échangé un sourire ravi. Pour l'équipage, si Tilly n'était pas capable de fermer sa bouche, c'était que tout allait bien. 

Le reste du Discovery était dans le même état que la passerelle. Tilly avait envie de pleurer en voyant ça. Avec un équipage réduit des deux tiers, la situation n'était pas prête de s'améliorer. Quelques personnes erraient dans les couloirs comme des âmes en peine mais la plupart commençaient à se reprendre et vinrent vers Tilly pour chercher des ordres. Celle-ci s'efforça de les guider, mais n'était guère plus avancée elle même. Elle fit seulement ce que le capitaine Pike aurait fait : feindre l'assurance, les rassurer en leur disant qu'ils avaient la situation bien en main et diriger ceux qui en avaient besoin vers l'infirmerie. C'était pour des moments comme celui-là qu'elle voulait devenir un jour capitaine. Pour le moment, elle se sentait parfaitement inutile et ridicule dans le rôle. 

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'à l'aune des dizaines d'autres enseignes qui nourrissait ses rêves, elle gérait idéalement la situation.

Tilly savait exactement à quoi s'attendre en entrant à l’ingénierie. Elle ne fut donc pas étonné de voir Reno hurler sur les quelques personnes présentes pour qu'elles l'aident à rétablir les lumières et empêcher les moteurs de prendre feu. Le commandant ne prit que le temps de hausser la tête en direction de Tilly avant de se remettre à crier. Elle aimait bien la jeune femme, mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à de grandes effusions.

-Il va falloir un peu vous dépêcher si vous voulez empêcher ce vaisseau de se démantibuler ! Tilly, venez vous rendre utile. 

-Saru voudrait savoir quand les moteurs pourront fonctionner. On a besoin de retrouver Michael, et vite. Impossible de communiquer avec elle et son signal est très faible. Nous sommes son unique chance.

-Ça irait plus vite si Stamets était là, mais cet idiot a préféré se débrouiller pour finir la journée à l'infirmerie. Je peux tenter de rétablir les moteurs, mais juste assez pour faire tourner le vaisseau sur lui-même. Hors de question de nous lancer en avant d'ici au moins vingt quatre heures. Peut-être même quarante, parce qu'il va falloir que l'équipage se repose. 

-Tout ce qui peut aider Michael sera bien. L'infirmerie aurait bien besoin d'énergie aussi. 

Reno hocha la tête. Elle n'écoutait déjà plus qu'à moitié Tilly. Dans sa tête, elle reconfigurait mentalement toute la salle des machines pour faire la liste de ce dont elle pouvait se débarrasser sans compromettre leur capacité à bouger et à respirer. 

-Dites à Saru de me laisser deux heures, finit-elle par dire en arrachant un câble hors d'usage. 

-Michaël n'a peut être pas tout ce temps là. 

-Si elle n'a pas ce temps-là, c'est qu'elle est morte. Autant l'accepter maintenant. 

Reno grimaça aussitôt. Tilly n'était plus une cadette, mais elle avait encore leur côté plein d'espoir. Si elle voulait croire que Michaël était en vie, Reno n'avait pas le droit de lui ôter trop tôt ses illusions. Et puis, c'était peut être elle qui se trompait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait perdu trop de gens pour en tenir le compte dans la guerre avec les Klingons et que ces salauds avaient tué sa femme que la vie était une chienne envers tout le monde. Et Reno devait reconnaître une chose, Burnham était une battante. 

-Je vais aussi tâcher de rétablir les communications, au moins entre ici et la passerelle et entre celle-ci et l'infirmerie. 

Elle ne s'excuserait pas, mais Tilly accepta cette main tendue quand même. 

-Je vais le lui transmettre.

Ses épaules tremblaient, mais elle avait la tête haute quand Reno la vit sortir de la salle des machines. Elle grimaça à nouveau quand elle se remit au travail. C'était un miracle que le vaisseau n'ait pas explosé lors du saut temporel et avec l'équipage réduit il l'était et Stamets hors course, il faudrait un second miracle pour l'empêcher de sauter durant la prochaine demi-heure.

Heureusement, elle était douée pour les miracles.

_ Quatrième heure : _

Il ne fallut pas deux heures, ni trois heures, mais quatre heures complètes pour que le miracle espéré se produise. Sur la passerelle, ils ressentirent comme un grondement et des vibrations violentes dans le plancher, pendant un laps de temps très court, trois secondes peut être. Pris par surprise, une ou deux personnes trébuchèrent et tous échangèrent un regard inquiet. Soit Reno avait réussi, soit le Discovery se démantibulait et ils étaient tous morts. Quelques mains se tendirent les unes vers les autres. Tous cherchaient un peu de réconfort en ce qui pouvait être leurs derniers instants. 

Le commandant Nhan se surprit à se demander ce que penseraient l'équipage du vaisseau qui les découvrirait, des corps et des débris flottant dans l'espace, appartenant à un vaisseau obsolète depuis presque mille ans. Si la Starfleet existait encore, il resterait peut être des traces d'eux dans les archives. Ils seraient le genre de mystère dont on parle longtemps. Sur l'Enterprise, ils en avaient découverts un certain nombre. Maintenant, c'était eux qui seraient un. 

Étrange, songea-t-elle, d'habitude, elle n'était aussi macabre que quand elle avait trop bu. 

Le plancher se remit à vibrer. Cette fois-ci cependant, tous soupirèrent de soulagement. Ce n'étaient pas des vibrations violentes, mais celles qu'on ressentait habituellement quand le Discovery voguait à travers l'espace.

Les moteurs fonctionnaient à nouveau. 

Il y eut une explosion de joie sur la passerelle et dans tout le vaisseau quand l'équipage ressentit cette sensation familière. Rhys siffla et applaudit, bientôt imité par les autres. Seuls deux personnes ne réussirent pas à se mêler totalement à cette démonstration de joie. Le commandant Saru était, pour l'heure, le capitaine du vaisseau. Il était trop occupé à penser à ce qu'il devait faire pour assurer la survie de l'équipage et à toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient pour se réjouir. Quand à Tilly, la boule dans son ventre lui rappelait qu'il était peut être quatre heures trop tard pour sauver Burnham. Elle n'en voulait pas pas à Reno de l'avoir houspillée. Au contraire, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Maintenant, elle était plus déterminée que jamais. 

Bryce sursauta soudain quand un grésillement assourdissant lui envahit l'oreille. Il arracha son oreillette et la remit en place quand le bruit fit place à celui d'une voix.

-C'est le commandant Reno, monsieur. 

-Que dit-elle ? 

-Que nous devrions pouvoir pivoter sur nous-même, à condition d'y aller doucement, répéta Bryce au fur et à mesure. Elle est en train de rétablir la connexion entre nous et l'infirmerie, puis elle s'occupera du rétablissement de l'énergie dans les différents départements. D'ici deux heures, nous devrions avoir le feu vert pour voler. Mais elle insiste, très, très lentement.

Le commandant ne l'avait probablement pas formulé exactement comme cela, mais personne ne releva. Saru, soupirant de soulagement, reporta son regard vers l'écran. 

-Detmer ?

Hochant la tête, celle-ci manœuvra doucement le vaisseau sur sa gauche. 

Les longues heures qu'il avait fallu gaspiller à attendre pour que Reno remette en route le vaisseau n'avaient tout compte fait pas été inutiles. Sur le pont aussi les dégâts avaient été importants et ils avaient pu utilisé ce temps pour les réparer. Chaque écran, chaque commande répondait parfaitement. 

Inconsciemment, l'équipage se réunit autour du fauteuil du capitaine où Saru se réinstalla après avoir passé des heures debout ou allongé à aider partout où il le pouvait. Tous les regards se portaient sur le coin d'espace qu'ils pouvaient voir. D'abord, malgré la manœuvre de Detmer, il resta désespéramment vide, à l'exception de quelques étoiles trop lointaines pour qu'ils puissent les reconnaître. Detmer continua à manœuvrer doucement et en retenant une exclamation excitée, Owosekun pointa le coin droit de l'écran. 

-Là. On dirait la nébuleuse de Dortcher. 

-Ça pourrait bien être ça, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu sous cet angle-là.

-Personne ne l'a jamais vu sous cet angle-là. On est en plein territoire klingon. Enfin...

Ce territoire était klingon des siècles plus tôt. Maintenant ? Il pouvait bien faire partie d'un empire andoran, pour ce qu'ils en savaient et la Terre être la planète capitale de la république klingon. Ou bien leur sacrifice n'avait servi à rien et il ne restait plus qu'eux de vivant dans la galaxie.

Ils s'efforçaient de ne pas penser à cette possibilité. 

-C'est bien la nébuleuse, poursuivit Detmer. Là bas derrière, ça ne peut être que les étoiles jumelles Rigoris 1 et Rigoris 2. Au moins maintenant, on a une idée de notre position dans l'espace. Impossible de savoir si les planètes proches sont hostiles ou pas, mais on peut au moins chercher de l'aide et des renseignements. 

-Nous ferons ça, approuva Saru. Mais nous avons une priorité je crois. 

Sombres à nouveau, ils se remirent à scruter l'espace, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Ils étaient même prêts à accepter l'inévitable. Les réserves d'air de Michael étaient forcément épuisées depuis longtemps. 

Quand Detmer eut terminé sa manœuvre et qu'ils se remirent à contempler le même morceau de ciel qu'au début, tous se tournèrent vers Bryce. Les yeux fermés, la main plaquée sur l'oreille, il cherchait encore à capter quelque chose. Le moindre grésillement lui aurait suffit. Enfin, il hocha négativement la tête à contrecœur et les épaules de tous les membres de l'équipage s’affaissèrent. 

C'était fini. 

-Ajoutons Michael Burnham à la liste des disparus, finit par déclarer le commandant Saru d'une voix nouée par l'émotion. 

Sa voix manqua de se briser quand il réalisa qu'il n'y aurait pas de messages à envoyer aux familles cette fois. Ils seraient les seuls à pleurer Burham et aux autres qui n'avaient pas survécu à la bataille ou au saut. Saru en avait presque la nausée. Il s'était peut être débarrassé de la peur qui caractérisait son espèce, mais pas de celle de perdre un membre de l'équipage. Et la perte de Burnham était terrible. 

-Owosekun, calculez une route vers les spatioports connus les plus proches et les plus sûrs et le temps pour les rejoindre, finit-il par dire. 

-Attendez !

Tilly contemplait le ciel avec obstination, les mains crispées sur sa console jusqu'à en devenir blanche. Elle refusait d'abandonner, pas maintenant, pas après tous ces efforts. 

-Il faut refaire un tour, supplia-t-elle.

Saru se leva et s'approcha d'elle pour poser maladroitement une main sur son épaule.

-Tilly, nous voulons tous retrouver Burnham, mais elle n'est nulle part en vue et le lieutenant Bryce ne capte rien. 

-Alors il faut booster le signal. Il y a forcément un moyen ! 

Tous se turent, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Tilly avait raison, il y avait forcément un moyen. Ils étaient l'équipage du Discovery, ils étaient de la Starfleet. Il y avait forcément un moyen. 

-Peut-être..., souffla Rhys. 

-On pourrait envisager..., commença Bryce au même moment. 

Tilly sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils avaient une idée. Burham était sauvée. 

_Cinquante et unième heure :_

Burnham ne vivait encore que par miracle et elle en avait conscience. Le transfert dans le futur l'avait laissée inconsciente et en chute libre dans l'atmosphère d'une planète inconnue d'elle. Elle l'ignorait, mais elle était déjà à des centaines de milliers de kilomètres d'eux à leur arrivée et le Discovery avait dérivé dans une direction opposée. Les bips insistants de ses systèmes de survie l'avaient finalement réveillée. Elle avait dû subir un traumatisme crânien en cognant contre son casque, à moins que ce ne soit le choc, parce que même après s'être réveillée, elle avait perdu de longues secondes à se demander ce que c'était que ce bruit et pourquoi il faisait si noir autour d'elle. 

La mémoire lui était finalement revenue. Ses systèmes de survie étaient opérationnels et elle avait encore assez d'énergie pour stabiliser sa chute et atterrir. Il y avait une faible atmosphère à la surface de la planète et si y respirer n'était ni facile, ni agréable, mais au moins, Burnham vivait. Sa combinaison émettait toujours son signal et elle attendait, assise sur une lune déserte et inhospitalière, que le Discovery vienne la chercher. 

Quand elle le vit finalement s'approcher dans l'atmosphère, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. Pendant plus de cinquante heures elle s'était efforcée d'ignorer la faim et la soif, d'ignorer la douleur dans son crâne et le fait qu'elle était peut être la seule survivante et que nul ne viendrait la chercher. 

Le Discovery se stabilisa au-dessus d'elle et une navette décola avant même qu'il eut fini. Burnham s'efforça de l'attendre debout et avec dignité, mais quand Tilly en sortit en courant, elle boitilla vers elle pour se noyer dans son étreinte trop puissante. 

Comment sa mère n'était-elle pas devenue folle, seule dans un univers désert pendant plus de quinze ans ?

-Besoin d'un moyen de transport ?, demanda Tilly avec un immense sourire. 

-Je veux bien. La vue est vite lassante. 

Par dessus les épaules de Tilly, Burnham vit descendre de la navette Georgiou et Culber. Elle était si soulagée d'être en vie et sous la présence rassurante du Discovery qu'elle aurait pu embrasser l'ancienne impératrice. 

Tilly plaça une main sous son épaule et Hugh vint faire de même. Avec un luxe de précautions, ils l'aidèrent à rejoindre la navette et à s'y asseoir. Sa cheville était clairement foulée, et une de ses côtes lui faisait terriblement mal. Sitôt qu'elle fut convenablement installée, le docteur se mit à l'ausculter. Sans dire un mot, mais en lui jetant régulièrement des regards qui cachaient difficilement son inquiétude, Georgiou s'installa aux commandes et vérifia qu'ils pouvaient décoller d'un instant à l'autre.

Au-dehors de la navette, Tilly prenait des mesures de l'air, par précaution. Elle n'aimait pas la façon de respirer de Burnham et il était hors de question qu'elle ne prenne pas toutes les précautions d'usage et une trentaine de plus. Elle enregistra chaque relevé mécaniquement, sans les regarder. Après tout, Culber saurait mieux les interpréter qu'elle. Surtout, elle devait lutter pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le soulagement était tel de voir Burnham en vie qu'elle ne savait plus si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Pleurer, sans doute. Burnham était vivante, le Discovery tenait le choc, mais tout le reste avait disparu. Tilly avait besoin de s'effondrer. Pleure un bon coup, ça ira mieux, comme on disait, mais elle n'en avait pas le temps, elle avait une mission. Elle s'effondrerait plus tard. 

Elle s'effondrerait plus tard, c'était aussi ce que se répétait Burnham pendant qu'elle essayait de se concentrer suffisamment longtemps répondre aux questions de Culber. Quand il en eut terminé, elle sombra avec soulagement dans l'inconscience. 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Burnham découvrit qu'elle était allongée sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et qu'elle n'avait plus mal. La torpeur qu'elle ressentait dans chacun de ses membres signifiait qu'on lui avait injecté un important cocktail d’anesthésiants. En général, elle préférait souffrir que de se retrouver incapable de se tenir debout. 

Pas cette fois. 

Elle tenta de bouger mais n'y arriva pas. Par contre, elle sentait clairement la chaleur de la main de Tilly sur la sienne. La jeune fille dormait en ronflant doucement, la tête posée sur le rebord du lit. Sa position était des plus inconfortables, mais elle était trop épuisée pour ne pas réussir à dormir même dans cette position. Retenant un rire qui aurait été douloureux, Burnham sourit. Elle ne voulait plus bouger à présent, de peur de la réveiller. 

De l'autre côté du lit, Stamets rit doucement devant le spectacle. Si elle était moins fatiguée, Burnham lui aurait sans doute jeté un regard noir, mais elle était trop soulagée de le voir en vie. Il s'en était visiblement fallu de peu. 

-Être jeune et amoureuse, fit-il d'une voix rauque en tendant le menton vers Tilly. Ça me rendrait presque nostalgique si il n'avait pas fallu qu'on vous retrouve pour arracher Hugh de mon chevet. 

Stamets avait du mal à en revenir, qu'il soit revenu pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, tout était arrangé, pardonné ou oublié, mais il en doutait. Il leur faudrait encore du temps pour que tout revienne à la normale. Il se promettait d'être patient et de n'avoir aucune exigence. Maintenant, ils avaient tout le temps du monde. Soulagé de l'angoisse de perdre l'homme qui signifiait tant à ses yeux, il pouvait même s'amuser du tableau devant ses yeux. Les gens avaient tort, il n'était pas aveugle à tout ce qui ne concernait pas les champignons et les sentiments de Tilly n'étaient pas vraiment difficile à deviner quand on la connaissait un peu. Pour Stamets, la seule vraie question était de savoir si Burnham le savait elle. Celle-là était beaucoup plus difficile à déchiffrer. 

Normalement, à ce stade de la conversation, Burnham aurait fait appel à son éducation vulcaine, levé un sourcil et serait partie sans répondre. Malheureusement, elle était coincée dans ce lit et refusait de réveiller Tilly. Fermer les yeux était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire et elle ne s'en priva pas. Stamets n'était pas du genre à ricaner, mais il lui sembla l'entendre le faire malgré tout. 

Très vite, Burnham réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir. Elle était au-delà de la fatigue, mais trop excitée par tout ce qui s'était passé. D'ailleurs, elle craignait même de dormir et de revoir les images qu'elle avait vu en se projetant à travers le temps et l'espace. Ces images mettraient du temps à s'effacer de sa mémoire. Trop de temps. 

Elle ne voulait pas non plus penser à ce qui s'était passé, parce que cela voulait dire qu'elle devait accepter que jamais elle ne reverrait Amanda et Sarek, ni Spock. Retrouver son frère pour le perdre à jamais, ignorer s'il parviendrait à trouver un équilibre entre ses deux héritages, s'il tomberait un jour amoureux, s'il deviendrait capitaine... C'était trop douloureux d'y penser. Il en allait de même pour Ash Tyler. Le perdre à nouveau était inévitable, même si elle était restée dans le passé. Il y avait eu troop de choses entre eux, bonnes et mauvaises, pour qu'ils ne soient pas un jour obligés de se dire adieu. Mais pas comme ça, pas si vite et si irrémédiablement.

Tilly bougea légèrement dans son sommeil. Sans s'en rendre compte, Burnham se remit à sourire. Dans ce futur inconnu, elle n'était sûre de rien, sauf d'une chose : Tilly allait y prospérer. Hélas, cette pensée la ramenait au Discovery et à des problèmes plus urgents. 

-Combien ?, finit-elle par demander.

Stamets remua dans son lit. Il était réticent à répondre. Il haïssait ces moments.

-Vingt et un, plus deux blessés graves. Principalement à l’ingénierie, les moteurs ont eu du mal à tenir le coup, pendant la bataille et le transfert. 

Après cet échange, ils restèrent silencieux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, à part remercier le sort qu'autant de membres du personnel médical soient remontés à bord à la dernière minute. 

_ Cinquième jour : _

Il fallait bien prendre une décision, et Saru s'en ouvrit en premier à Burnham une fois qu'elle eut reçu l'autorisation de prendre du service. 

-Ils ont besoin de quelque chose. 

-Je suis d'accord Saru, mais est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour une cérémonie funèbre ?

-Je ne pense pas. Nous savions tous que notre départ était définitif, mais beaucoup ont encore du mal à assimiler la situation. 

-Bien sûr. Les humains sont de grands adeptes du déni. Mais le dire publiquement ne rend pas le deuil plus facile. 

-Non, mais cela renforcera les liens de l'équipage. Même si tous ne sont pas prêts à faire leur deuil, cela permettra de rassurer certaines angoisses.

Burnham fit une grimace qui ne cachait pas ses doutes.

-Pensez-y au moins, d'accord ? J'apprécierai votre avis sur la question.

-C'est promis. 

Elle détourna la conversation sur l'état du Discovery et s'efforça d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Fort heureusement, Saru lui offrait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Le Kelpien était au bord de l'épuisement. Ils l'étaient tous. Trop d'heures passées à scruter les écrans à la recherche d'un signe de vie dans le cosmos et à réparer les dégâts du vaisseau. Ils étaient à bout, et trop peu nombreux pour faire des pauses suffisamment longues et récupérer des forces. 

Saru s'était moins reposé encore que les autres. Il n'avait dormi que huit heures sur les cinq derniers jours, dont cinq d'affilée après avoir vu Burnham conduite à l'infirmerie. Des scénarios catastrophes courraient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas lequel était le pire : celui où le Discovery se faisait détruire par une menace inconnue du futur, celui où ils étaient capturés et le vaisseau démantibulé pièce par pièce pour comprendre son fonctionnement ou celui où Georgiou profitait de son sommeil pour l'assassiner et rétablir un empire Terran. À côté, l'idée d'être les seuls êtres vivants dans l'espace était presque rassurante. 

Le problème, c'était qu'au bout de cinq jours, il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire à part attendre et espérer. Les réparations urgentes étaient faites. Pour les autres, ils avaient besoin de matériel, donc d'une base spatiale. Avec un équipage réduit, ils avaient assez d'air, de nourriture et de médicaments pour tenir un an dans l'espace. Le Discovery avançait avec une lenteur exaspérante, mais sans souci majeur, vers ce qui était à leur époque un astroport sûr. Des spécialistes se relayaient pour assurer en permanence un scan de l'espace à la recherche de signaux décryptables. 

Après deux heures passées à contempler une carte de l'espace et à discuter d'éventuels scénarios de rencontres, Burnham prit pitié de son compagnon qu'elle sentait vaciller.

-Allez dormir Saru. Je ferais de même.

-Le vaisseau...

-Tiendra jusqu'à demain sans nous. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Reno campe à l'ingéniérie et que Stamets passe son temps à hurler des ordres pour qu'on répare le moteur sporique conformément à ses critères même s'il est obligé de le faire depuis une civière. Si nous voulons être capable de répondre à d'éventuelles menaces, il nous faut dormir. C'est le seul moyen d'être utile à l'équipage pour l'instant. 

-Vous avez raison j'imagine. Je vais demander à l'ordinateur de me laisser dormir six heures. Mais faites de même.

Burnham hocha la tête. Elle comptait tricher et vérifier que tout allait bien à bord, en particulier en ce qui concernait Georgiou. Elle se coucherait dans trois heures. Mais tout allait bien. Ils savaient tous les deux que Saru ferait de même et se relèverait dans trois heures. Le Discovery resterait sous leur garde en permanence, même s'ils avaient toute confiance en Nhan et en les autres. 

Ils se raccompagnèrent l'un l'autre jusqu'à leur chambre, pour pouvoir s'aider l'un l'autre s'ils manquaient de s'effondrer devant l'équipage. Ils ne croisèrent heureusement personne, mais il était pesant de marcher dans des couloirs aussi vide. 

Après avoir regardé Saru refermer sa porte derrière lui, Burnham fit demi-tour pour rejoindre à nouveau la passerelle. Au bout de quelques pas, elle hésita. Elle pouvait encore tenir quelques heures, mais il était important comme jamais de bien présenter devant l'équipage pour le rassurer. Son uniforme et ses cheveux étaient dans un état innommable. 

Et puis, elle n'avait pas vu Tilly sur la passerelle après la fin de sa réunion avec Saru. Elle tenait à s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. 

Quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, Burnham se figea sur le pas de la porte. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, lui tournant le dos, Tilly écoutait un enregistrement de sa propre voix. Son dernier message. Burnham ne savait quoi faire, partir ou rester, ce qui ferait le plus de mal à Tilly. 

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se retirer, Tilly parla à voix haute, sans se retourner. 

-Ma mère me manque. 

Burnham ne savait pas comment gérer ce genre de moments. Un aspect négatif de son éducation vulcaine qu'elle regrettait surtout quand elle était face à Tilly. Un peu incertaine, elle s'approcha et s'assit sur son lit, les mains sur les genoux. À proximité, mais sans la toucher. À travers ses larmes, Tilly sourit, habituée à ces façons de faire. 

-C'est normal qu'elle te manque, fit Burnham sans trop savoir si c'était la chose à dire. 

-Je sais, c'est juste que... je ne m'y attendait pas. Pas à ce point en tout cas. Elle ne m'a jamais soutenu, jamais dit un mot affectueux si elle pouvait s'en passer... Mais j'ai toujours espéré qu'on se réconcilierait, un jour. Quand je serais capitaine. Maintenant, on est coincés neuf cent ans dans le futur, ma mère me croit morte, elle est morte depuis des siècles et j'aurais juste voulu qu'on se pardonne. 

Très gênée, Burnham posa une main sur l'épaule de Tilly. La jeune femme se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras et sanglota un long moment. 

-Le pire, confessa finalement Tilly, c'est que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jalouse, parce que toi tu as pu dire au revoir à ta famille. Je suis une horrible personne. 

Burnham rit doucement. 

-Oh Tilly, c'est parfaitement normal. Si j'étais à ta place, je serais jalouse aussi. J'ai eu plus de chance que toi, que vous tous, mais pour moi non plus ce n'était pas assez. 

Une main de Tilly la lâcha pour tâtonner à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Elle se redressa pour se moucher mais Burnham était réticente à l'idée de la lâcher. Elle garda une main autour de son épaule. 

-Je suis désolée pour toi, Tilly. Je sais que tu aurais voulu te réconcilier avec elle.

-Te voir avec tes parents et Spock m'a donné espoir, tu sais ? Si tu pouvais te réconcilier avec tout le monde, moi aussi un jour. Tous les jours je me demandais ce qu'elle pensait de moi, si elle avait eu des nouvelles. Je suppose que maintenant je peux juste me demander où elle est enterrée et combien de temps elle m'a pleuré. 

Burnham portait en elle une partie du kata de Sarek. Elle ne voulait même pas y penser pour le moment. Pour le moment, elle ne voulait même pas écouter la petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était le traumatisme qui parlait et que le déni était illogique. 

-Je suis une égoïste. 

-Non. 

-Si. Mais je suis désolée moi aussi. Je sais que c'était horrible pour toi de leur dire adieu, surtout à Spock et à Ash. 

La gorge de Michael se serra. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout, ne pas y penser. 

-On est sains et saufs, parvint-elle à dire. C'est tout ce qui compte. 

Tilly hocha la tête d'un air peu convaincu. Elles restèrent un long moment assises là sur son lit et Burnham commençait à avoir les yeux qui piquaient tant elle était fatiguée. Elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle tenait tant à tenir bon encore quelques heures. Dormir lui ferait tellement de bien. 

Tilly sentit sa tête dodeliner contre la sienne et, tout doucement, elle aida Burnham à s'allonger sur le lit. Puis, elle remonta doucement la couverture sur elle. Son amie ne dormait pas, mais la laissa faire, les yeux mi-clos, comme si elle ne réalisait même plus vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle. 

-Ordinateur ?, murmura-t-elle. Baisse la lumière au minimum et réveille Michael dans huit heures. 

Burnham ne protesta pas, ce qui était inquiétant en soi. Elle insistait toujours pour en faire plus qu'elle ne pouvait donner. Tilly l'admirait pour ça, mais avait aussi envie de lui souffler dans les bronches à ce sujet. 

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, souffla Burnham en baillant.

Le ventre de Tilly sembla exploser sous l'effet de la joie. Comme des papillons dans le ventre.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle. Ma mère me manque, mais je préfère que ce soit elle qui ne soit pas là. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à t'envoyer ce message.

Elle rougit en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était sûrement la faute du manque de sommeil. Heureusement, Burnham ne releva pas. Les yeux fermés, elle respirait doucement, déjà endormie. Tilly fuit la pièce plutôt qu'elle ne la quitta et ne vit pas Burnham rouvrir les yeux un instant. 

_ Huitième jour : _

Les trois quart de l'équipage étaient réunis dans le plus grand des hangars du Discovery et celui-ci était encore à moitié vide. Il était douloureux de réaliser que, même en comptant les absents, alités à l'infirmerie ou de garde au cas où il se passe quelque chose, ils étaient si peu nombreux désormais. 

Sur le sol, ils avaient étendus deux grands drapeaux de la Fédération. La plupart s'efforçaient de regarder ailleurs pour le moment. Owosekun tremblait chaque fois que son regard se posait dessus et elle n'était pas la seule. Le lieutenant Nillson s'était isolée dans un coin et assise, la tête entre les jambes. Elle tremblait de tout son corps. Accroupi non loin d'elle, Bryce tentait de la calmer.

Sur le premier drapeau, Burnham, Nhan et Saru finissaient de déposer les souvenirs et les hologrammes de chaque membre de l'équipage disparu pendant le saut ou resté en 2257. Sur l'autre, Tilly, Rhys et deux enseignes faisaient de même, mais ce n'étaient pas les souvenirs de l'équipage qu'ils disposaient, mais ceux des familles et des amis laissés derrière. Laissés derrière depuis huit jours, mais morts depuis neuf cent ans. 

Burnham s'efforça de ne pas les regarder quand Saru invita les officiers à le rejoindre d'un côté des drapeaux pour faire face à l'équipage. Il y avait une image de la couvée de T'Ktyyu, éclose un mois plus tôt, une chaussette de bébé que Clara N'Guyen gardait depuis trente ans comme talisman, des lettres manuscrites, des enregistrements audio, de ces bibelots qu'on achète comme souvenirs aux quatre coins de la galaxie, quelques médailles commémoratives, un trophée gagné par la sœur de Rhys dans une compétition sportive, une des décorations que le capitaine Pike avait laissé dans son bureau, des dizaines d'objets hétéroclites qui étaient peut être tout ce qui restait de ces milliers d'êtres chers. 

Quand tous les officiers se furent postés à côté de Saru, l'air fier et les épaules droites même s'ils avaient envie de s'écrouler, il fit un pas en avant. Il était persuadé que ce moment était nécessaire et il était soulagé que Burnham ait fini par penser de même. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait convaincu. Probablement Tilly, mais Burnham ne s'était pas confiée sur le sujet quand elle lui avait proposé quelques modifications à son projet. Mais maintenant que c'était à lui de parler, il ne savait plus quoi dire. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, c'était après la bataille des étoiles binaires et il en avait haï chaque instant. Cette fois serait pire. 

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Michael Burnham. Pour la deuxième fois, elle était la cause qui le forçait à prononcer un discours de ce genre. La différence, c'est que cette fois elle les avait sauvé au lieu de manquer de les condamner. Les même pensées traversaient l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle hocha la tête vers Saru pour l'encourager. 

-Ces souvenirs rassemblés, commença-t-il, sont la preuve de ce que nous avons laissé derrière. Des hommes et des femmes fantastiques, humains, vulcains, kelpians, andorians... Nous avons perdu un capitaine formidable, des camarades qui nous auraient suivi jusqu'ici s'ils l'avaient pu et si nous les avions laissé faire. Surtout, nous avons perdu des pères et des mères, des frères et des sœurs, des enfants, des amis, des amants et des époux. Chacun d'entre vous a été assez brave et déterminé pour faire cet énorme sacrifice. Peut être que nul ne nous en remerciera jamais, mais je dois vous dire à quel point je suis fier de nous tous et j'espère que nous le resterons tout au long de cette aventure. 

Ne regrettons pas notre geste. Contrôle est hors d'état de nuire, grâce à nous tous. Mais que cela ne nous empêche pas de regretter et de pleurer les absents. Je suis certain qu'ils ont entendu nos messages. Le capitaine Pike aura menti sur notre sort si tout c'est passé comme prévu, mais il n'aura pas trahi nos dernières volontés. Ils ont su à quel point ils comptaient pour nous, tous. Pleurons-les maintenant, ensemble. 

Saru se tut et écouta respectueusement les sanglots, les prières et les chants funèbres se mélanger en une terrible cacophonie qui était pourtant, malgré tout, réconfortante. Puis, peu à peu, le silence se fit et tout l'équipage s'unit dans ce silence pour dire adieu au passé qui ne reviendrait pas. 

Quand les visages commencèrent à se relever, souvent rouges et pleins de larmes, Saru fit signe à quelques membres de l'équipage d'actionner le système qui devait faire disparaître dans l'espace les vingt et uns disparu qu'ils pouvaient accompagner dans leur dernier voyage. À l'intérieur de chaque cercueil reposait une liste de centaines de personnes que pleuraient également l'équipage. C'était une idée de Burnham. Il lui devait aussi une autre idée, celle de réunir sur un seul support leurs messages d'adieu, les supprimer de chaque ordinateur personnel et envoyer ces messages brûler dans l'espace avec les cercueil. Le docteur Culber avait approuvé. Il n'était pas bon qu'ils ressassent leurs derniers mots en regrettant de ne pas avoir dit plus jusqu'à ce que cette occasion manquée ne les ronge. 

Les cercueils apparurent dans l'espace où ils se désintégrèrent. Rares furent ceux qui pleuraient. Ils n'avaient plus de larmes, pour l'instant. Culber savait qu'elles reviendraient cependant. Ils allaient devoir faire avec des centaines de traumatisés et il était fatigué d'avance. Il pleurait ses parents, ceux de Stamets, des dizaines d'amis et de collègues et lui et ses confrères allaient devoir malgré tout aider tous ces gens en souffrance. Dans l'assistance, il chercha du regard le visage familier de leur psychologue en chef. Elle était aussi abattue que les autres, et sa formation ne la préparait pas à gérer la situation. Culber n'y était pas prêt non plus, mais il faudrait bien y faire face. Ensemble. 

Finalement, Burnham fit un pas en avant. Elle n'était pas plus prête à quitter cette pièce que les autres, mais Saru était visiblement épuisé par la situation et ils avaient convenu d'une dernière annonce à faire. 

-Ce mémorial improvisé restera en place quelques jours, le temps de faire nos adieux, mais nous auront besoin de ce hangar et des autres pour explorer ce nouvel univers. Ceux qui le souhaitent pourront bien entendu récupérer les objets qu'ils veulent conserver, mais d'ici deux jour le laboratoire 7 sera vidé et convertit en une pièce de recueillement. Vous pourrez y disposer tous les objets que vous voulez pour en faire un mémorial définitif. Merci encore à tous pour... Merci. 

Sa voix se brisait sur ces derniers mots et elle préféra se taire. Tilly s'approcha aussitôt d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et Burnham ne refusa pas l'étreinte. La présence de Tilly la réconfortait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'avait dit celle-ci quelques jours plus tôt. 

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, réussit-elle à murmurer. 

L'étreinte de Tilly se fit plus forte encore. 

Une chose que tout le monde sait : sur un vaisseau qui vient de subir un deuil terrible, que le capitaine soit le plus sévère ou le plus laxiste de la flotte, de l'alcool finit toujours par circuler à flot au bout de quelques heures. Essayer de l'empêcher est futile et presque contre-productif. Ni Saru, ni Burnham, ni aucun autre officier ne tenta de l'en empêcher. Certains fournirent même leurs recettes personnelles.

C'était un exorcisme, tout comme la cérémonie d'adieu. 

En général, Burnham ne buvait pas. Elle n'aimait ni l'odeur, ni la perte de contrôle occasionnée par l'alcool. Mais dans une soirée comme celle là, l'alcool était quasiment de rigueur, aussi accepta-t-elle un verre dans le mess, un autre dans la salle de repos numéro une, et un dernier dans le laboratoire numéro 5 où les alambics semblaient avoir poussé en quelques heures. Il y avait de la musique et de la danse dans les couloirs et sans doute plus d'une étreinte désespérée derrière les portes closes. 

Burnham comprenait le besoin, ce n'était pas le problème. C'était simplement qu'elle se sentait totalement déconnectée de la situation, comme si son corps flottait dans le couloir alors qu'elle même était absente. Elle échangea quelques mots avec l'impératrice Georgiou, mais dès qu'elle eut fait trois pas, elle ne se rappela plus ni de quoi elles avaient parlé, ni sur quel ton. Par une porte entrouverte, elle vit Stamets et Culber danser ensemble sur un rythme lent. Ils se touchaient presque timidement. C'était un moment terriblement intime et Burnham se savait de trop. 

Elle tâcha de passer sans qu'ils la remarquent, mais Stamets releva la tête à ce moment là et lui sourit doucement. 

-Que faites-vous encore là Burnham ? J'ai entendu dire que la véritable fête était chez Detmer. 

Il lui fit signe d’accélérer et Burnham obéit. La chambre de Detmer et Owosekun n'était pas très loin. En chemin, elle s'arrêta quand même pour finir de boire son troisième verre tout en contemplant les étoiles par un hublot. C'était étrange de les voir s'approcher si lentement. Ils approchaient peu à peu d'un système solaire et peut être d'une civilisation et de nouvelles du passé qu'ils avaient laissé derrière. Ils ne captaient toujours pas le moindre signal, soit parce que leur technologie était trop obsolète pour les moyens de communication du 32ème siècle, soit parce qu'il n'y avait rien à capter dans ce quadrant de l'espace. 

Saru avait eu raison d'organiser cette cérémonie. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire maintenant, toutes les réparations possibles avaient été faites, il leur fallait juste prendre leur mal en patience et soigner leurs angoisses. C'était en quelque sorte leur première pose depuis avant les signaux de l'Ange Rouge, avant l'univers miroir. 

C'était étrange. Burnham ne se rappelait plus ce que c'était qu'être au repos. Elle détestait ça en tout cas. Le temps libre la forçait à penser au passé et au futur. Elle réussit tout de même à se secouer et à reprendre sa route.

La porte de Detmer était fermée, mais s'ouvrit au premier coup léger de Burnham sur celle-ci. Une bonne moitié de l'équipe de la passerelle l’accueillit en l'applaudissant. Ils avaient posé les matelas sur le sol avec tous les cousins, couvertures et vêtements des deux femmes posés autour pour s'y appuyer. Un véritable nid d'oiseau en tissu. Owosekun faisait des tresses dans les cheveux de Tilly. Detmer peignait les ongles de pied de Bryce et Rhys ronflait doucement, la tête enfouie dans des couvertures. 

-On m'a dit qu'il y avait une fête privée ici ?

-La meilleure !, s'exclama Tilly si fort que Rhys grogna dans son oreiller improvisé. 

-Et encore, tu as raté les chansons du lieutenant, fit Detmer en donnant un vague coup de pied en direction du dormeur. J'en ferais des cauchemars.

En vérité, ses cauchemars étaient peuplés de vaisseaux en flamme et d'une maison d'os emplis de squelettes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle était reconnaissante envers Owosekun qui la réveillait avec ses cris au moins une fois par nuit. Ils faisaient tous des cauchemars. Le seul moyen de faire une nuit complète était de faire un tour par l'infirmerie pour demander de l'aide. Personne ne parlait des cernes qui se dessinaient un peu plus de jour en jour sur chaque visage. Et on ne remarquait pas plus à haute voix que Burnham en avait de plus grosses encore que les autres. Personne, après tout, ne pouvait prétendre comprendre ce qu'elle avait vu pendant le passage. 

Tilly fit signe à Burnham de s'installer à côté d'elle et sortit de sous une couverture une bouteille. Y reniflant prudemment, Burnham constata qu'il n'y avait pas d'alcool dedans et se servit un verre. 

-De quoi parliez-vous avant mon arrivée ? 

-On parlait travail, répondit Detmer avant d'insister en voyant le regard dubitatif de Burnham. Non, vraiment. Tilly disait qu'il allait falloir faire quelque chose au sujet du siège du capitaine. 

Burnham grimaça, mais hocha la tête. Tilly avait raison. Un jour ou l'autre, ils allaient tomber sur un autre vaisseau et il faudrait un capitaine pour entamer le dialogue. Jusqu'ici, Saru, Reno et elle s'étaient partagé la tâche mais ils finiraient bien par être en désaccord et cela causerait des problèmes. Surtout, le vide de pouvoir allait finir par attirer l'attention de l'impératrice Georgiou. 

-Idéalement, il nous faudrait attendre de découvrir si la Starfleet existe toujours, mais la question devient urgente, reconnut-elle. 

-Moi je dis qu'il faut organiser des élections, l'interrompit Tilly, visiblement un peu pompette. On mérite de choisir notre capitaine, pour une fois. Et je me présenterais aux élections. 

-Capitaine Killy, salua Bryce. 

-Ce n'est pas bête, approuva Owosekun. Seule la terrible capitaine Killy peut nous protéger dans ce monde inconnu. 

-Probablement en mangeant ses ennemis, ricana Detmer. 

-C'est tout à fait mon genre. J'ai ton vote ?

-Désolée, mais non. Je réserve ma voix à Reno. Owo ?

-Saru bien sûr, ou Burnham, si elle est candidate.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Burnham. Leurs yeux pétillaient, mais Burnham choisit de répondre sincèrement. 

-Non. Je ne suis pas taillée pour le poste. Je ne suis douée ni pour obéir aux ordres, ni pour les donner. 

-Un électron libre, murmura Tilly avec un grand sourire. Tu ressemble à quoi avec les cheveux tressés ?

Detmer ricana et poussa Bryce du coude. Burnham s'efforça de les ignorer. Bien sûr, elle n'ignorait pas ce que Tilly ressentait pour elle. Elle n'était ni aveugle, ni idiote contrairement à ce que semblait supposer Spock. Il aurait fallu l'être pour ne pas avoir une petite idée des sentiments de Tilly, et Burnham n'y était pas indifférente depuis longtemps. Seulement, il y avait eu Ash Tyler, le monde miroir, Spock, l'ange rouge et Burnham était si décidée de ne s'occuper que du présent qu'elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée pour parler avec Tilly. 

Il était plus que temps. Mais pas là, pas maintenant devant leurs amis. Burnham se leva. 

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne fin de soirée. 

Fuyant presque, elle ne vit pas le visage désolé et rouge de honte de Tilly. 

_Neuvième jour :_

L'équipage se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. C'était inévitable. Detmer et Owosekun avaient laissé dormir Tilly dans leur chambre, sans se soucier des ronflements. Elles avaient même tenté de la réconforter mais après une nuit d'insomnie – la quatrième depuis le passage – Tilly avait décidé qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. 

Mieux encore, elle avait décrété que tout allait bien. 

Levée à ce qui tenait lieu d'aurore dans un vaisseau spatiale, elle alla faire un brin de toilette dans sa chambre, mais Burnham était déjà partie. Tilly se rendit donc à l’ingénierie. C'était plus par habitude qu'autre chose, les moteurs tenaient bon, le moteur sporique était inutilisable tant que Stamets n'était pas davantage remis et sa présence n'était pas très utile. Elle rejoignit donc son poste sur la passerelle où elle n'avait pas davantage à faire. 

Tilly se mit donc à réfléchir. Chez elle, c'était une chose dangereuse. 

Elle était debout à son poste depuis quelques heures quand Burnham monta à son tour sur la passerelle. Tilly chercha son regard, mais Michael Burnham était en mode parfaitement professionnel. Elle alla directement parler avec Saru puis se positionner à son poste pour travailler sans parler à personne, le dos droit et le visage impassible comme une vulcaine. Cela n'aurait pas dû faire des choses à Tilly. 

Il fallut bien qu'elle prenne son mal en patience. Mais quand Burnham quitta la passerelle, Tilly sauta dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne referme ses portes. Owosekun et Detmer lui lancèrent un cri d'encouragement dont elle n'entendit que le début. 

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler ?, demanda Tilly une fois qu'elle eut reprit son souffle. 

-Oui, mais pas maintenant. Je dois passer voir Stamets à l'infirmerie. 

À première vue, Burnham avait encore une fois une impassibilité de vulcain, mais Tilly la connaissait trop bien. Elle lisait beaucoup de choses dans son regard et c'est toute guillerette qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle le savait depuis des lustres. Ses amies pouvaient bien ricaner à ce sujet, tant pis. Oui, elle devait être amusante à regarder quand elle se tenait à côté de Burnham. La belle affaire. Elle se ridiculisait de toute manière au quotidien. Mais Burnham valait le coup qu'on se ridiculise un peu. Cela faisait des mois que Tilly était sûre de ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas un simple crush. Quand elle avait rencontré Burnham, avant qu'elle comprenne qu'il s'agissait de Burnham la rebelle, elle avait pensé que cette femme avait quelque chose de magnétique, même dans sa tenue de prisonnière. Mais son cerveau, sa détermination ? Comment Tilly était-elle censée résister à ça ? 

Bien sûr, le temps qu'elle analyse ses sentiments et décide d'agir, deux petits problèmes s'étaient élevés, nommés respectivement Ash Tyler et tout le reste. 

Burnham était trop futée pour ne pas avoir compris, mais elles étaient restées dans le non-dit depuis. C'était peut être égoïste de parler maintenant, mais Tilly était déterminée à le faire quand même. Parce qu'ils étaient coincées dans la mère de toutes les crises et que si elle attendaient qu'ils en soient sortis, Tilly n'était pas sûre d'avoir encore toutes ses dents le jour où elle aurait l'occasion d'embrasser Burnham. 

Et puis ce n'était pas que de l’égoïsme. Burnham décidait d'être heureuse, tout simplement. Ils avaient tous tout perdu à bord, il n'était pas question de comparer leurs douleurs, mais si quelqu'un à bord trouvait moyen de se rendre encore plus malheureux en se décidant coupable de toutes ces souffrances, ce serait Burnham. Tilly l'en empêcherait, même si elle devait l'embrasser à lui en faire exploser le cerveau. L'image mentale était terrifiante, mais déjà imprimée dans sa rétine. 

L'imagination galopante en moins et la logique en plus, Burnham pensait plus ou moins la même chose. Tilly étant, et bien, Tilly, il avait été trop facile d'ignorer ses sentiments puis de les considérer temporaires. Michael avait été cruelle, sans vraiment y penser. 

Mais ce passage dans le future, c'était une autre chance en somme. Une chance de recommencer de zéro, sans retomber dans les mêmes travers. On pouvait l'espérer du moins. 

Et pendant ces interminables secondes passées à traverser le temps et l'espace, Burnham avait cru voir et entendre beaucoup de choses qu'elle s'était empressée d'oublier. Certains aspects de l'univers n'étaient pas faits pour le cerveau humain. 

Le rire de Tilly pourtant, elle était certaine de l'avoir entendu à chaque saut et ne parvenait pas à l'oublier. C'était comme s'il l'invitait à saisir cette nouvelle chance et lui rappelait qu'elle pourrait bien être la dernière. 

Et celle là, elle était décidée à ne pas la gâcher. Elles se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que cela puisse marcher. Tilly n'était pas un coup de foudre et elle ne ressentait pas non plus pour elle ce quelque chose de violemment physique qu'elle avait d'abord ressentit pour Ash Tyler. Cela valait mieux sans doute. L'éducation vulcaine de Burnham lui faisait redouter ces réactions trop sanguines. Tilly n'était pas Tyler, cependant. Elle était la meilleure amie que Burnham ait jamais eu, sa seule vraie amie même. Il n'y avait jamais de malentendus entre elles comme avec Tyler. Jamais de non dits. Pas de déchirement. Penser à Tilly n'était pas douloureux comme de penser à Tyler. Au contraire, quand elle pensait à elle, Burnham sentait toujours le coin de ses lèvres se soulever presque malgré elle. 

C'était assez.

Tout le reste de la journée, elles ne firent que se croiser sans avoir le temps de parler. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour réclamer l'aide de l'une ou les conseils de l'autre. À l'heure du repas, Tilly finit par réussir à saisir Burnham par le bras pour se glisser dans une salle de repos inoccupée. Leur cœur battait la chamade. 

Tilly fit le choix de l'offensive dès que la porte se fut refermée. 

-Je suis amoureuse de toi et je sais que tu le sais. Tu réagirais comment si j'essayais de t'embrasser ?

Burnham resta pantoise devant sa franchise et la regarda un long moment, la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de la surprise. Le regard de Tilly s'attarda un moment sur ces lèvres, puis elle rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, gémit-elle. Je ne voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça. Je peux recommencer ? 

Les lèvres pincées à présent pour s'empêcher de rire, Burnham hocha négativement la tête. 

-Personne à bord ne veut te voir être quelqu'un d'autre que toi même, Tilly. Et moi encore moins que les autres. 

Tilly rit nerveusement à cette remarque. 

-Je ne veux pas te paraître... Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me ridiculise ?

-Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je ne t'ai jamais trouvée ridicule. Tu es juste toi même et tu continuera de l'être jusque sur le siège de capitaine. Ne change jamais. 

Sans prévenir, Tilly avança son visage et s'empara des lèvres de Burnham. Trop surprise, celle-ci ne répondit pas au baiser. Quand elle s'en aperçut, Tilly s'écarta aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était approchée. 

-Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû. 

Burnham leva les deux mains en un geste d'excuse.

-Non, c'est moi qui doit m'excuser. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses. 

En même temps elles repensèrent aux débuts de la relation de Burnham et Tyler. C'était assez pour faire doucement ricaner Tilly. Ils avaient été plus que mal à l'aise et c'était une torture de les regarder faire. 

-Je ne sais pas comment parler de ce que je ressent. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de moi ou de mon éducation vulcaine, mais je suis tout de suite mal à l'aise. Tu es une femme formidable Tilly, et je t'envie cette capacité que tu as a dire tout ce que tu ressent. J'aimerais l'avoir aussi, même si cela voulait dire prendre toutes tes autres petites particularités. 

-Croit moi, tu ne veux pas ça, répondit Tilly avec un triste rire d'autodérision. 

Burnham s'empara de ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux. 

-Tout, y compris tes ronflements et ta capacité à perdre contenance aux pires moments possible pour trouver un moyen de dire...

Elle s'interrompit. Tilly se pencha en avant, les yeux écarquillés. 

-Que je peux espérer ? 

Cette fois, Tilly n'attendit ni réponse, ni signe de tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Et cette fois, Burnham y répondit avec autant d'ardeur. Après ça, elles se contentèrent de rester un moment enlacées contre la porte, écoutant la rumeur qui leur parvenait depuis le couloir. Pour le moment, elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Juste comme ça, elles faisaient taire cette voix sinistre qui leur soufflait depuis des jours qu'ils étaient seuls dans un univers mort depuis des siècles. Elles étaient vivantes, délicieusement vivantes et elles avaient un futur. 

Le reste n'était que détails. 

_ Douzième jour : _

On les avait félicitées bien sûr. Tout le monde était heureux pour elles et c'était le premier événement heureux depuis le saut. Pour rire, Detmer et Owosekun offrirent à Tilly une bannière récapitulant le nombre de mois, de semaines et de jours qu'il leur avait fallu. Elle disparut très vite sous le lit de Tilly et Burnham fit comme si elle n'en avait jamais remarqué l’existence. De la même manière, Saru et elle firent très attention à ne pas remarquer officiellement que certains paris se réglaient presque sous leurs yeux à chaque coin de couloir. 

Tilly marchait comme si le vaisseau lui appartenait. Burnham se comportait comme si rien n'avait changé et personne ne trouva nécessaire de lui dire que son pas était plus léger et que pour la première fois depuis des jours, elle avait l'air d'avoir bien dormi. 

Du moins, bien dormi par rapport au reste de l'équipage. La situation à ce sujet devenait critique. Ils en devenaient inefficaces. Culber craignait que des dépendances médicamenteuses ne surgissent et avec Saru ils avaient décidé de passer sous silence le plus longtemps possible ce qui pouvait n'être que la première tentative de suicide d'une longue série. Le moral de l'équipage devait rester bon face au choc. 

Des systèmes stellaires familiers se rapprochaient de jour en jour, mais pas un signe de vie n'apparaissait sur leurs écrans. S'il y avait une vie dehors, ils y étaient aveugles et sourds. Sur la passerelle, chaque officier guettait fébrilement le moindre signe d'activité dans l'espace. 

-Et si nous sommes seuls dans l'univers ?, finit par demander Tilly à voix haute. 

Personne ne se tourna vers elle, même pour lui lancer un regard noir. Cette question ils se la posaient tous depuis des jours. Ils étaient même soulagé que quelqu'un d'autre l'ai enfin posée. 

Saru s'agita sur le siège de capitaine, mais ce fut Burnham qui répondit.

-Nous continuons. Jusqu'au prochain système et le suivant et ainsi de suite.

Ils avaient presque fini de réparer sa combinaison, abîmée par son dernier saut. Alors, ils pourraient explorer plus rapidement l'univers qui s'offraient à eux. Mais chaque fois que Burnham fermait les yeux, elle se prenait à espérer qu'ils n'y arrivent pas. La seule idée de monter dedans la terrifiait. 

De sa console, Tilly lui lança un regard de compassion. Une nuit d'insomnie, Burnham avait réussi à lui confier ce qu'elle voyait passer derrière ses paupières fermées, la magnificence terrible qu'elle avait entrevu. Depuis, Tilly mettait leurs matelas par terre tous les soirs pour la serrer dans ses bras pendant qu'elles essayaient de s'endormir. 

-L'humanité est résistante, approuva l'empereur Georgiou de l'autre côté de la pièce, de même que certaines espères alien au sujet desquelles je n'aurait jamais eu aucune attente. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour reconstruire un début de civilisation pourvu qu'il y ait une planète capable de nous accueillir. Et sinon, quand il aura suffisamment récupéré et en se basant sur les calculs de ce traître de Lorca, nous devrions pouvoir sauter d'un univers à l'autre jusqu'à en trouver un pour nous accueillir. 

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle pensait alors le conquérir en utilisant leur vaisseau mais ils l'avaient tous bien compris. 

-Est-ce que c'est grave si je trouve ça réconfortant ?, marmonna Tilly à voix haute. 

Detmer ricana, puis s'interrompit. Il y avait quelque chose sur son écran. Elle se tourna fébrilement vers Bryce, priant toutes les divinités qui lui venaient à l'esprit qu'il confirme ce qu'elle voyait. Lui aussi cherchait à croiser un regard, n'importe quel regard, la main crispée sur son appareil auditif. Detmer se retint de pleurer. C'était vrai. Il fallait que ce soit vrai. Owosekun poussa une exclamation étouffée et elle sut qu'elle ne se trompait pas. D'une main tremblante, Bryce bougea quelques boutons pour faire passer ce qu'il entendait de ses écrans à ceux de la passerelle. Tous se figèrent, retenant leur souffle et n'osant y croire. Mais c'était vrai, pourtant. 

Enfin, ils captaient un signal.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans l'univers. 


End file.
